Unexpected Punishment
by RemainingHidden
Summary: Originally a one-shot smut filled content. I am continuing this. Kallian is caught taking something from Loghain's pack. It's not the punishment itself that's unexpected. Chapter 2: Interruptions.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Another filling of a prompt from dragonage_kink. This one asked for:_

_"Loghain believes he has caught the Warden (F!Surana, F!Tabris, or F!Mahariel) stealing from him. Rather than having her arrested and/or executed, he decides to give her a spanking. Warden is unexpectedly aroused. Bonus points if sexytime ensues._

_Whether it was true thievery or a horrible misunderstanding is up to you._

_Where and when this all transpires is up to you (Ostagar, post-Landsmeet, post-Coronation, AU, etc)._

_Whether sex is con, dub-con, or non-con is up to you, just so long as Loghain tops! :D"_

_My answer was the following..._

* * *

**Unexpected Punishment**

_**A/N:** Consider it that the "companions" have a few days rest in Redcliff, it's after the Landsmeet but before Morrigan's offer._

Loghain woke with a start. The book in his lap fell to the floor. He had drifted asleep in Redcliff Castle's library. Mildly irritated, he retrieved the book, set it back on the shelf and headed to his room. It must have been square in the middle of the night as not a soul seemed to be stirring.

Opening the door to his room his eyes immediately narrowed as someone was in it, squatting by his bags in the corner. It was Kallian, the woman who managed to turn his life upside down. She stood up with a start and spun, her long black hair swirling with the motion. In her hand was a familiar round tin can.

Loghain's lips curled into a frown and he shut the door behind him, "So you've been the one taking samples of tea from my pack."

The surprised look slipped off her face to be replaced by the one of cool confidence she often wore. She settled those dark eyes of hers on him before speaking, "This blend seems to help induce dreamless sleep."

Snorting once he walked closer to her, the candle light and firelight from the hearth made the shadows between them dance and jump.

"It does do that," he crossed his arms over his chest. "But it's no excuse for you to just simply pilfer it from my belongings on a whim."

With neither of them in armor and both wearing simple cloth clothing, he didn't quite realize just how much smaller the elven woman was compared to himself. The top of her head just barely came to his shoulder and where he was broad, she was slender. Though she certainly wasn't without some womanly curve to her body.

Kallian wasn't intimidated and she brushed her hair to the side idly, "And why not? You're under me now, aren't you?"

The way she twisted the words "under me" into something lurid didn't escape his notice.

"You're my commanding officer, not my master," he stepped closer and held his hand out for the tin. "If you wanted to borrow some all you had to do was ask."

His fellow Warden curled her lips into a mild smirk and she placed the tin in his hand, "I don't borrow. I just take. It's how I've managed to make it this far. Guess I'll just have to come back later and take it when you're asleep."

Her cocky tone made Loghain grit his teeth and he grabbed her wrist as she walked passed him. Getting jerked up short, she glared heatedly at him.

"So are you saying that since you took the Landsmeet from me that it gives you carte blanche to take everything else?"

"Yes," she answered so bluntly that it made him blink. "I took the arrogant Dalish to task, I took the Anvil for my own use, and I took Redcliff away from a demon that didn't deserve it. If one doesn't take, then they get taken from." Her voice dipped to almost a hiss. "I learned that the hard way and I'll have no more taken from me."

And there it was, the look in her eye that made Loghain bend knee and submit. A hardened core that booked no opposition. It was a look that only true rulers and men of solid ambition should carry, yet here it was in the form of a lithe and beautiful elf woman from the Denerim Alienage. He knew then that if he was to fight by her side that he was going to have to press some of his own will in return and show that he was not to be taken advantage of.

"If that's the way of it," still holding to her wrist he put the tin of tea on the night stand, then roughly pulled her closer to the bed, "then it seems a lesson is in order."

"What are you-"

"You tried to take, but you were caught this time," he sat on the bed. Kallian gurgled out a sound of surprise as he twisted her arm behind her back and turned her body around, bending her over his knee. "That means you should be punished, but since jailing and flogging are out of the question, I'll have to settle for this."

Now she started to struggle and glared at him over her shoulder, "You wouldn't! Don't-AH!"

He slapped the flat of his hand on her rear solidly. The sound reverberated off the stone walls nicely. Loghain spanked her again, causing her to jerk and struggle. Holding firmly to the wrist he had twisted behind her back, he spanked her again and again, intending to humiliate her.

"Don't _ever_ steal from me _again_," he spanked her harder on the emphasis of the words.

She writhed in his lap, trying to turn the wrist he had a solid hold on, "N-no, stop . . . d-don't . . . please st- oh!"

Kallian gasped and Loghain's hand stopped in mid-spank, his eyes widening slightly. Her gasp was not the sort he thought he would hear. It was then that he realized that her struggle was more of a squirm and she panted in the fashion of one aroused.

Loghain felt the heat crawl up his neck. This reaction was certainly unexpected. She seemed too willful a woman to submit to anyone. He had half expected her to hurt him in some fashion in order to get out of her predicament, yet she hadn't. Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps the stinging hits simply hurt and he was reading the situation completely wrong.

He had to be sure. Placing his hand on her rear again he smoothed it over the well formed curve. Loghain felt her sigh at the caress. Then he spanked her again. She jerked and gasped once more.

"Ah! S-stop," she hissed out, her body writhing pleasantly in his lap.

His body suddenly wanted to go somewhere he hadn't intended when he started this. Thinking for a second to let her go and regain his senses, her words came back at him.

_If one doesn't take, then they get taken from._

Fine, he would follow his commander's philosophy and take what was right in front of him. If she refused, that would be her prerogative, but if she was willing . . .

He pulled her up by her shoulder, turned her to face him and forced her to straddle his thigh. Reaching around her back, he held firm to the crook of her elbow. It effectively kept her in place, pinning her other arm to her side and her chest pressed to his. Looking at her face he saw that it was flush and not with anger or pain.

Loghain said nothing at first. He examined her face for long moments, then spanked her once more with his free hand. The elf jerked and gasped again, and her cheeks reddened further. She turned her head away briefly and she seemed just as shocked as he. Kallian looked him in the eyes and it was hard to place if it was fear or amazement in her gaze.

"Not quite as punishing as I was intending it to be," he rumbled, smoothing his hand around her buttocks. "And not quite the sensation you were expecting either, was it?"

"N . . . no," there was a quiver in her voice that sounded quite pleasing to his ears.

Pressing his thigh up further between her legs and squeezing her ass, he marveled that she responded in a positive manner, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she whimpered out and she rolled her hips slightly, rubbing her mound on his leg through the cloth of their breeches.

As her heated breath brushed his lips, he could feel his loins stir for her and he couldn't resist. He kissed her, immediately plunging his tongue into her mouth. Loghain tasted wine on her lips. Any moment now he was certain Kallian would come to her senses and fight him off, but instead her tongue played and swirled with his making the kiss deepen. It was he that broke the kiss off and, testing, he released the grip on her elbow. Her arms slid up his chest and circled around his neck. She lifted, bringing herself up to the bed and straddled his hips.

"More," she whispered against his lips. "More, please."

Kallian pushed fully against him and they both quivered as she rubbed against the evidence of his arousal. Her heady begging voice was making him harder. Crushing his lips against hers, his hands slid up her back. He laid down on the bed, pulling her down with him. Letting a hand slap against her rear again, she whimpered into his mouth and jerked her hips forward in response.

It was an interesting turn of events and for a moment Loghain had to wonder who was really doing the taking here. If anything, by the morning things were going to be . . . quite different between them.

* * *

_**A/N:** Again, this is just a one-shot. I will not be continuing it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Alright, so I changed my mind. This one kept knocking on the door to be continued. So here's some more._

_

* * *

_His hands slid upwards again, fingers sliding through her black locks. They remained that way with hands caressing, mouths interlocked, and pressing their bodies against one another in the manner of soon-to-be lovers. Her whole body was shaking with need and his own body responded with the want to fill that need. Their lips parted when his lungs burned for air.

"I have to wonder," he mumbled against her lips, "why you're not fighting me off right now."

"Should I be?" she murmured back, the feather touch of her breath caressing his skin. "Should I be flailing my arms? Call you a brute and a masher? Cry foul because you have me so entrapped? That the way any fantasies you have about me go?"

He chuckled once deep in his throat, "Most of my fantasies about you had to do with seeing you beheaded before you managed to get any further in your movements against me. You denied me that fulfillment at the Landsmeet."

"I prefer my head to be attached to my neck, thank you very much," she said with a light grin, then added with a tone of sarcasm. "So sorry to disappoint."

Kallian raised up causing her hips to press against his and they both groaned, feeling his hardness between them. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as she continued to gently roll her hips back and forth. Her fingers started to snake up the front of his shirt and feel the skin under it.

"I also have to wonder," he held her wrists firmly, causing her to stop and look him in the eyes, "just how often you used your feminine wiles to gather an army and have so many side with you. I have to wonder if you're not doing that very thing right now."

Her eyes narrowed and for a moment and Loghain thought he had hit the nail on the head. He fully expected her to wrench away in anger, verbally denying the truth of it. The unexpected happened yet again.

"Why would I need to do that when you've given your oath," the harsher look faded and her eyes were searching his face for something. "You've passed the Joining. You know what it means now. You know what we ultimately battle. I have you on my side already for that."

She leaned forward again and he let her wrists go. Her face hovered above his, her long black tresses cascading down to tickle his ear.

"Yes, it's true. I've used my looks to persuade a few of them to see things my way. One needs to use all their assets when it comes to warfare," her eyes didn't leave his. "But I would have been the fool had I tried that on you. You wouldn't be so weak as to fall for something like that. It's why I decided to face you on the Landsmeet floor instead. You would not have bent knee otherwise."

Those eyes of hers bothered and enthralled him all at the same time. Despite her upbringing and being an elf she was strong of will. She possessed a body built for sin and a mind built like a steel trap. Damn it all if she wasn't right. He'd faced women before, and even men, who had tried to get into his good graces with promises of nightly pleasures or overtures of fake affection. So bloody easy to see through it made him sick.

Kallian, on the other hand, did go toe-to-toe with him. She seemed almost eager to do so. He had lost, even when he was not underestimating her. Quickness and wit guided her blades and for every nick of her skin he managed to get, she found wide openings for her daggers to bite into his. Her eyes shook his resolve. They were the eyes of a ruler, the eyes of someone used to making others do her bidding. Before he knew it, he was on bent knee, submitting.

He snorted once, gently curving a hand over her rear, "I would try and say you didn't belong on that floor, but I'd be lying and you'd likely just toss my own words right back at me."

She gave a coy smile, and slowly ground her hips on him, "Those words you said to me at Ostagar carried me through everything I had to do. I didn't let anyone tell me I didn't belong, didn't let anyone tell me I couldn't do something. But if there would be one man that could cast me out it would have been you."

Grunting once deep in his throat, feeling her, he spanked her once and spoke over her gasp, "Did you think I could? Did you think I could ever best you? Doesn't seem to me you ever doubted yourself for one moment."

"You're a strong man, Loghain," her voice quivered out. She ground into his hips harder, her cheeks blushing beautifully. "Strong of mind, strong of will, strong of body. If there was anyone who could possibly best me it would have been you. Only you."

At her words, a part of him melted. Had part of her hissing and spitting at him have to do with some deep rooted desire she had for him? Of wanting to be conquered but only if it was the right man? Maric's bastard son and the Antivan Crow apparently did not have what she wanted. He leaned up and captured her lips again, with full intent to best her in another manner.

Loghain had only just started to reach under her shirt when they both stopped. The hum in the air cut through like a hot knife through butter. Kallian's face contorted first in disbelief and then in anger.

She punched a fist into the bed, "Damn it!"

Loghain's emotions were right there with her. The timing of this had to be some cruel joke of the fates. As Kallian slid off of him he got up, his face pulled into a full frown.

"I'll wake everyone up," she said as she gathered her hair up into the bun she usually had it in. "Inform Arl Eamon of what's going on. I'll meet you at the front castle gate."

A single nod was his answer. As he donned his armor and channeled his frustration into the fight to come, he heard her running down the halls, shouting and waking everyone to let them know.

The darkspawn were approaching.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes, this will be continued, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get around to it._


End file.
